Trespass Sweetly Urged
by AlwaysWonderWho
Summary: Working in the same place as your greatest lust can lead to forbidden urges. How does Raito handle his? LightxL Yaoi


Well, hello there.

I'm not all that great with multi-chapter stories, and there isn't enough dirty Death Note fanfictions out there that are quite up to par with my standards, so I decided to submit this little story for all the yaoi lovers out there C: I wrote this at 3a.m. the other night, and thought it was pretty damn awesome for a first submission.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. If I did, episode 25 would have gone much differently D:

Pairings: RaitoxL

Summary: Working in the same place as your biggest lust can lead to forbidden urges. How does Raito handle his?

Warnings: You clicked here, so you should have braced yourself on your own!

... .:Trespass Sweetly Urged:. ...

As he was forced against the wall, shoulder blades scraping against smooth marble, L moaned loudly as his neck was bitten relentlessly by Raito.

He grabbed onto the brunette's shoulders in time to be hoisted high upon the wall, his chest level with Raito's face and legs wrapped a strong waist. He braced himself against the wall, hands searching for leverage, as his white t-shirt was pulled from his body in a swift motion and was sent across the room. He blushed terribly as his collar bone and nipples were assaulted with an onslaught of kisses and reddening bites that would defiantly leave marks the next morning and made the small pink skin turn pebble like instantly. L let out little gasps and deep, effeminate moans as Raito's mouth traveled even lower, past his navel, and came to a halt when it reached the hem of his jeans. The brunette's tongue toyed with the soft grooves of L's waist and he relished in the look of ecstasy that came over the raven hair's face as he pressed his head back against the marble wall as he was taken over by deep desires he had only hoped would remain a secret.

When he felt himself drop to the floor suddenly, L opened his eyes as quickly as he had closed them and looked up at Raito with a hazy and questioning gaze.

"Touch yourself." Raito ordered him, sounding more like a request as he reached into his back pocket and produced a small bottle of lube, tossing it to the bewildered teen on the floor.

L did as he was told, despite his need to be touched by Raito instead, and leaned back against the wall, placing his legs together and into the air in order to slide his jeans and boxers off. He tossed them aside and spread a sufficient amount of lubricant on his growing erection before slowly stroking the length of it up and down. He fisted a hand into the carpet around him and buried his face into his shoulder, a crimson tint streaking the bridge of his nose as his pace grew faster. He swiped the pad of his thumb across the tiny slit at the head, feeling the warmth of pre-cum as it gathered and fell in droplets like rain.

Halting in his movements to spread more lube onto his hand, L opened one eye and glanced towards Raito, noticed the promising bulge in the front of his pants he blushed deeper and felt his heart begin to race. Positioning his right index finger at the tiny pink pucker of his rear, he slid the digit in and let himself adjust before sliding it in and out and adding another, and soon a third. He bit his lip as he shuddered, prodding at his sweet spot once he had found it deep inside himself. He began to see white spots in the darkness of his eyes, and thought it best to slow down, least he came to early.

He was awaken from his high though as strong hands pulled him forward and away from the wall, resting his back against the plush white carpet and spreading his legs into the air. Raito rested both of L's creamy white thighs on his shoulders, preparing himself with a great amount of lube, unzipping his pants and pulling them down slightly with his boxers, releasing his cock and spreading the liquid about it.

Finishing swiftly he held onto L's waist tightly and entered him without resistance. He immediately began to thrust forward, creating a fast pace and finding L's sweet spot in no time.

As L lay there panting, a trail of drool collecting on the left side of his chin and tiny tears of anxiety in his eyes, he reached forward and latched onto Raito's shoulders, rocking his body in time with his thrusts.

L came with an earth shattering force, back arching and spraying his entire chest and stomach with hot come, screaming to the ceiling Raito's name. He could feel warm cum filling his body as Raito came after him, collapsing beside the boy after safely pulling out. They lay like that for a while, panting and taking in air, mouthful after mouthful.

L turned to Raito with half lidded eyes, and snuggled closer to him, not noticing the new erection springing forth from Raito's open pants at the mere site before him.

L placed his head on Raito's chest, curling his forearms against himself like a small child getting ready for a nap.

He had been nothing short of surprised when Raito had, on sheer impulse, pushed him into the wall and claimed him like he had done. He had suspected from all the sideways glances and subtle touches he had recieved in the past week that somehting similar to this would have wound up happening in due time, and he found himself wishing it had taken place sooner.

Just before he dozed off, leaving Raito with another throbbing problem, he muttered more to himself than Raito,

"Five percent left."

... .:Fin:. ...

AlwaysWonderWho: So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't TOO risque for my first fanfic, but what can I say, I'm such a naughty person C:

And please do rate, dearies, any comments or suggestions aren't frowned upon here.


End file.
